An ejector assembly of the type mentioned at the outset is known, and comprises two ejector units, for example.
The ejector assembly is provided for ejecting a movable furniture part, for example, a drawer, in an opening direction of the furniture base unit. To this end, the ejector units are disposed in a positionally fixed manner on the rear side of a furniture base unit, for example, and are interconnected by way of a synchronizing bar which couples a movement of the ejector assembly.
When the ejector assembly is being fitted, the synchronizing bar is cut to length by a technician and is fitted conjointly with the ejector units.